Gray Haru
by basketcases02
Summary: Kyou and Yuki think of the moments between white and black as gray. Yaoi:KyouHaruYuki. [Complete]
1. I

****

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: I write some fics because I get an idea for a plot, some to explore the characters, some for the challenge, but I wrote this fic because I've always wanted to write a KyouYukiHaru threesome. You've been warned. Turn away now.

****

Gray Haru:

I

"Look, Kyou-kun; it even has a fire escape so that you don't have to give up your times on the roof," Shigure mentioned happily.

Kyou grunted noncommittally gazing around the small apartment.

"Eww…" Ayme wrinkled his nose. "Akito certainly skimped on rent."

Kyou shrugged. "It's better than the cage."

"They're lucky to be offered this chance," Hatori said simply.

Shigure gave a soft giggle. "Akito must be going soft. I wish Akito would have let us get our own apartment at that age, Aaya."

"We would have had such fun." Ayame raised his eyebrows.

Yuki emitted a disgusted gasp as he and Haru entered carrying the last of the boxes.

'For some reason I doubt Kyou and Yuki will have as much fun as we would have, Aaya."

Haru looked into the one bedroom and chuckled. "I doubt it too considering this is furnished with twin beds."

Kyou punched his arm and glanced critically at Yuki. Both were excited to be going to college and living in an apartment downtown, but neither was ready to live with their rival.

"If they get bored they could always push them together," Ayame commented lightly.

Both Kyou and Yuki glared at him.

"You're more than welcome to come home on the weekends," Shigure informed them. "Tohru said she will sometimes."

Yuki smiled slightly. "She'll be so involved with school, that she won't know what to do."

"I'll just have to visit her then." Shigure rubbed his hands together causing Kyou to groan inwardly. Tohru had been accepted into an all girls college not too far from Yuki and Kyou's apartment. They had moved her into her dorm a few days before.

"We should go." Hatori looked anxiously at his watch. The living room was filled with boxes and the apartment was crowded with six people. "We should let them get settled."

Ayame threw his arms around Yuki and carried on as if they'd never see each other again. Yuki finally detached him and pushed him out the door.

"Is it okay if I stay tonight?" Haru asked Yuki. "I'll take the train tomorrow."

"Sure," Yuki answered.

"Kyou?" Haru looked to his other cousin.

"I don't care what the hell you do," Kyou replied.

000

The three of them began unpacking. Haru helping Yuki, and Kyou scowling from his side of the small bedroom. He had wanted the bed by the window, but of course Yuki always got what he wanted.

"I didn't know you still had that picture," Haru said with delight. Yuki smiled and put the picture of him and Haru as children on the nightstand. The two of them casually put their arms around each other and stared at the photo. Haru leaned over and blew in Yuki's ear.

"Stop it." Yuki swatted at him playfully before ruffling his black and white hair. Haru traced a finger across Yuki's lips, and neither noticed that Kyou had slipped away.

000

The roof of the apartment was nice but not nearly as nice as the one back home. For one, there was the rush of traffic and the sounds of the city nightlife. For another, the roof was surrounded by an ugly rusted black rail. It would serve it's purpose when Kyou wanted to get away from Yuki, which would be often, but it wouldn't quite give the cat the sanctuary he was used to.

"Looks like you found your spot," Haru said casually as he moved to stand over Kyou.

Kyou stifled a yawn. "Getting too lovey dovey for me down there. I thought you two might need some alone time."

Haru bristled, but took a seat next to him. "Don't I wish."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Don't everyone know it." They sat in companionable silence fro a moment. "Why did you come up here anyway? It's not often that you get time alone with the prince."

Haru shrugged asking himself the same question. "It's been forever since I've had time alone with you."

Kyou arched an eyebrow. "So you want to _fight_?"

"You bet," Haru answered.

"No thanks," Kyou snarled. "Go back and cuddle with that damn rat."

"Is someone jealous?" Haru asked him with only the slightest hint of a smile. "Does someone wish that his first night shacking up with Yuki didn't involve a third wheel?"

Kyou stood. "I'm going back down, asshole."

Haru stood and moved inches away from Kyou's face. "Someone afraid they can't kick my ass anymore."

Kyou took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Their breath caressed each other's lips. "You're the one person I know I'll always beat because although the rat tricked the cat, at least the cat wasn't ridden like some cheap bitch."

Haru's eyes clouded and they lunged at each other. He kicked Kyou squarely in the jaw. Kyou grabbed his ankle and flipped him so that he hit the concrete with a thud. Black Haru snarled before kicking Kyou's feet out from under him. Kyou landed beside him before pinning Haru's wrist with his hands and pelvis with his own. Kyou moaned softly at the pressure before leaning down to kiss Haru forcefully on the lips before allowing his cousin's hands free so that they could tear at each other's clothes. Soon they had freed each other and skin found skin the friction causing them a great deal of pleasure along with pain. They rolled off each other at the last second to avoid a mess and found each other with their hands. Soon they both lay spent staring at the sky. They turned to look at each other both of their mouths opened slightly. Haru leaned over and slowly French kissed Kyou, his eyes still cloudy but not angry.

_Gray Haru_ was the term Kyou had come up with to describe his cousin's state after they had finished messing around, and for some reason he hoped that he was the only one to see this third personality. With Rin and Yuki, Kyou was sure it was about love, but with him it was indefinable like this blurry personality.

He smiled as he remembered the event that had led them to this.

000

It had happened when they were much younger. They had been training with Kazuma and Kagura far into the woods. Kyou had finally fallen asleep after a hard day of training and dodging Kagura's advances. He had awoken to Haru shaking him gently.

"What do you want?" he had growled quietly.

Haru had leaned over him. "I have to go."

"So," Kyou muttered before turning to go back to sleep.

"I don't want to get lost again." Haru's voice trembled slightly.

Kyou sighed. On their last trip precious martial arts time had been wasted searching for the cow. Kyou knew Kazuma wouldn't be happy if they had to go through that again.

Kyou begrudgingly left the comfort of his warm sleeping bag, grabbed Haru's hand, and marched him toward a group of trees grumbling groggily. "How could you manage to get lost going ten feet?"

Haru shrugged and gave Kyou a sheepish expression before ducking behind a tree.

Kyou's head was starting to clear, and he realized that he could see their camp from where they were. He smirked as he realized why Haru had woke him. The cow was so gullible. Surely he didn't believe Kazuma's story about an armless banshee that wandered the woods sucking out innocent camper's souls with a putrid kiss. Kyou moved so that he was hidden by a large tree.

"Kyou?" Haru's voice shook slightly. "Are you still there?"

Kyou rattled the leaves.

"Kyou?" Haru's voice was a panicked whisper.

Kyou made a large slurping sound.

"Kyou, that's not funny!"

Kyou paused before lunging at Haru causing his younger cousin to yelp with surprise and fear.

"You asshole!" a very Black Haru hissed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Only if you can find me!" Kyou called, leaping to his feet and running into the woods glancing back every now and then to be assured Haru wasn't lost. He didn't want Black Haru to wake up the others.

Finally Kyou stopped and allowed Haru to catch him. He loved fighting with Haru because most of the time he won. He especially loved fighting Black Haru because it offered a special challenge. Soon they were a tangle of limbs and Black Haru got the advantage. The livid expression on his cousin's face made Kyou laugh aloud which of course only pissed Haru off even more.

"Is someone afraid of the soul sucking banshee?" Kyou asked before puckering his lips.

"I'll show you soul sucking banshee," Haru hissed before leaning down and putting his mouth to Kyou's. Kyou knew now that it had only been a twisted form of revenge which had made perfect sense to Black Haru at the time. Kyou had been shocked motionless, his lips still puckered in imitation of the banshee. Haru had at first sucked at his lips as if he really were trying to steal his soul, but both were shocked by the pleasant sensation this created. Kyou moaned slightly and Haru had began sucking on just his lower lip. Kyou wound his hand into Haru's hair and pulled him closer opening his mouth at the same time Haru opened his and their teeth clanked painfully together. This had brought them both to reality. They pulled away quickly, but Haru made no move to get off of him.

Kyou knew his face was bright red. Haru stared down at him with cloudy eyes. "Does that count as a first kiss?"

"No," Kyou answered quickly, becoming more uncomfortable when he realized their hips were aligned.

Haru gazed at him thoughtfully. "Why not?"

Kyou searched. "We're both boys."

"So."

"We're cousins."

"So."

"You were only pretending to suck out my soul, so it doesn't count," Kyou emitted.

Haru rolled off so that he was laying beside him. "I'm glad," he sighed. "I always wanted my first kiss to be with Yuki."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "What's so special about that damn rat?"

It was a few years before anything happened between them again.

000

"What are you thinking about?" Haru asked as the whir of the train moved out of earshot.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"You were smiling."

Kyou turned and looked into Haru's eyes. "Do you remember when Kazuma told us the story about the banshee?"

Haru smiled almost shyly. "Yeah, that was our first… oh, never mind, it didn't _count_.

Kyou shrugged. Haru made a sucking motion before latching onto Kyou's neck. Kyou pushed him away. "I swear if you give me a hickey again…"

"But you looked so cute in those turtle necks." Haru pulled away and gave him an angelic expression.

They quickly moved apart when they heard footsteps on the stairs; they were used to being careful.

"Hey," Haru said brightly when Yuki stepped cautiously onto the roof. Kyou quickly pulled his shirt down over his unzipped pants. He doubted the rat would notice. Yuki probably didn't spend a lot of time staring at his crotch.

"Hey," Yuki answered before leaning over the rail to stare down at the city. While his back was to them, Haru reached over and zipped Kyou's pants. Kyou mouthed angrily at him when his hand lingered. "There're so many people down there," Yuki announced breathily.

"We are living in the middle of a city genius," Kyou mumbled nastily.

Yuki ignored him and turned before walking over and putting his hand out for Haru. Haru gave him a look of purt adoration before taking his hand and allowing Yuki to help him up. "Did you look at the view from up here? It's amazing."

"Don't get too attached to it you damn rat; this area's off limits."

"If you're up here, you better believe I won't be."

"You're here now."

"That's because I was looking for Haru."

"Feeling left out?" Kyou asked. Haru's eyes narrowed, but his mouth was twitching.

Yuki didn't answer but instead took Haru's hand and led him over to the rail. The two of them gazed down at the city. "I haven't unpacked the box with the extra bedding, but if you want you can sleep with me."

Kyou could imagine the look of rapture which must be covering the cow's face as he answered, "That's fine with me."

Kyou sat up. "Just remember that I have to sleep in there too, so no making out. It's bad enough I have to watch you hold hands."

Yuki spun on his heel releasing Haru's hand and rubbing it subconsciously on his pants. Kyou cringed when he realized which hand the rat had been holding. "Listen, you moronic cat, just because you're some homophobe doesn't give you any right to criticize my friendship with Haru. So cut the gay cracks; they've been old for a long time.

"Yeah," Haru chimed. "One might thing you were a closet case or something."

Kyou felt anger well up inside of him but almost laughed when Haru shot him his best _come hither_ look. Kyou tried to avoid thinking too much about his sexuality. He knew that Haru was truly bisexual desiring men and women equally, while he always thought of himself as going through some bizarre phase.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Yuki asked Haru quietly.

"Yeah," Haru answered. "Kyou?"

"I'll just stay here for a while. Get it out of your system before I come to bed."

Yuki huffed before leading Haru down to the apartment.

****

TBC

Please review. Thanks!


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.Warning: Sexual situations between three men (eventually).A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Gray Haru**

**II**

Yuki lay in bed reading while he waited for Haru to get out of the shower. He had already taken one earlier and could tell that he would really miss his baths. The shower was small and beat up, and the hot water hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

He smiled when the water stopped and Haru entered clad in only cow print boxers. "Cute," Yuki complimented. "Where did you get those?"

Haru frowned. "Rin, before we…"

"Oh," Yuki answered, wishing he hadn't asked. Although they had been broken up for almost a year, Rin was still a sore subject for Haru. Yuki pulled back the covers and patted the bed beside him. Haru joined him leaning against him and resting his head on his favorite cousin's shoulder.

Yuki tipped his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips. Their lips touched without moving for a few moments before Yuki pulled away.

"So I guess you're not mad about earlier." Haru said with a smile before taking one of Yuki's hands in his and softly stroking Yuki's palm.

"It was my fault," Yuki answered before kissing him again, their tongues barely flickering together..

When Kyou had gone up to the roof, Yuki had leaned in and kissed Haru with passion, and since it had been over a month since their last kiss, Haru had immediately turned black and thrown Yuki to the bed sliding a hand under his shirt before moving it lower. Yuki had yelled for him to stop, causing a confused expression to flick across his cousin's face and the lust in his eyes to dampen softly. Yuki thought of his cousin's turmoil between white and black as _gray_, and this blurry area fascinated and excited him.

"I'm sorry," Haru told him softly after they had broke the much more innocent kiss they were presently sharing.

"You seem much calmer now. Spending time with Kyou put you out of the mood?"

"Something like that," Haru replied.

"I just wanted to kiss." Yuki pulled Haru into a hug.

"I know." Haru nuzzled his face into Yuki's chest.

000

Yuki had first kissed Haru during high school. Rin had just broken up with him the first time, and Haru had gone black destroying everything in the room.

Yuki had found him later punching his fist into the school's brick wall. Blood and dirt covered his battered knuckles. Yuki had stared at him for a moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Black Haru asked as he continued pounding.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Yuki said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two of them had been close in childhood, and Yuki seemed to know how to calm him down, but this time, the wildness in Haru's expression scared him.

"If you don't get away from me, I'll hurt you," Haru had informed him.

Yuki had allowed himself to be slammed into the wall. If Haru's rage had to run it's course, then he would be able to let him ride it out. He took enough attempted abuse at Kyou's hands to be able to handle Haru. He was surprised when Haru's lips had crushed against his and he felt hot tears on his face.

Instead of pushing his cousin away, Yuki had returned the kiss softly and gently stroked Haru's shaking back. Haru had released his tension and thrown his arms around Yuki before leaning his forehead on the rat's shoulders. "I thought she loved me," Haru told him miserably. "I loved her."

Yuki put his hands on Haru's shoulders and moved him so that he could look into his eyes. "I love you, Haru," he said quietly.

"You'll always be my first love, Yuki," Haru had answered back. Yuki had allowed himself to be kissed. He'd never realized how wonderful it would be to touch lips with another person. He dreamed of kissing Tohru, but he'd never be able to wrap his arms around her and press his body to hers as he and Haru were doing.

They had kissed often after that day, but they never bothered to define their relationship. The kissing had even continued when Rin and Haru were together for a time. Yuki had felt slightly guilty, but had told himself that the affection he and Haru shared was purely platonic. Now he could no longer pretend.

000

"Haru?" he asked tentatively after giving him another quick kiss. He hoped that Kyou would stay on the roof for awhile so that he could enjoy holding and kissing Haru alone.

"Hmm?" Haru nuzzled his cheek.

"Never mind." Yuki didn't understand his own feelings enough to express what he wanted with words. Instead he gave his another tender kiss. Both jumped when Kyou slammed the front door to announce his presence.

He came hastily into the room, threw off his clothes, crawled into bed, and turned his back to them. Yuki wondered absently what he was sulking about.

* * *

Kyou awoke the next morning in a foul mood. He couldn't remember why until he glanced across the room to see Yuki and Haru snuggled together. Yuki had his face nestled in Haru's thick two-colored hear, and Haru had his arms wrapped around Yuki's neck. It wasn't that he was jealous exactly, but it was just that he felt Haru should have more shame, but then again Rin had never stopped their sparring sessions. In fact, the relationship had progressed them. 

000

To say that Kyou was upset when he first learned that Haru was secretly dating Rin would be a gross understatement. The two of them had been messing around for under a year when Kyou heard the news through Momiji. He had immediately stormed off to find the cow.

Haru had been in charge of cleaning duty, so Kyou had waited after school seething in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Haru had asked after Kyou had followed him off the schoolyard scowling. "Do you want to _fight_ or something?" Haru smiled knowing exactly what his words implied.

"Not anymore," Kyou had hissed. "I want to talk to you."

"That's different. I guess I'll come back with you. It's been a while since I last hung out with Yuki."

"It's always about that damn rat. I don't get you. I thought you wanted to be with _him_. I didn't even know you liked girls." Kyou's face flushed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haru asked as the two of them walked to Shigure's.

"I'm talking about Rin."

Haru's face held surprise. He and Kyou walked in silence for a time.

When Haru looked back over at him he was actually smiling. "Are you jealous or something? Did you think I was your girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just saying that if I could actually have a girl there's no way in hell I'd screw around with you."

"You could have Kagura anytime you want." Haru gave a wicked glare. "So why are you still screwing around with me?"

Kyou's face turned a deep shade of red as they entered the woods behind Shigure's house. He couldn't put into words the fact that the thought of being with Kagura scared him to death, but the thought of what he was doing with Haru, however sporadically, scared him even more because of what it could mean. "So what's it like?" Kyou sighed as he sat against a tree his anger and confusion giving way to curiosity.

Haru leaned against a tree across from him and stared at him for a moment before saying, "A heck of a lot better than the awkward fumbling I have to endure with you."

Kyou flinched. "Are you black?"

"No," Haru smiled. "Just trying to get you riled up."

"Guess the fumbling must not be all that awkward.," Kyou retorted sharply.

Haru moved to sit next to Kyou. "It's really great," he told him quietly. "A woman who won't make he transform."

Kyou nodded. His lust for a woman who would definitely make him transform was what had originally started all of the weirdness with Haru. "So, have you guys actually…"

Haru's eyes narrowed. "None of your business."

Kyou knew better than to ask for exact details, but from what he had gathered from Momiji, Rin and Haru were serious. Kyou shrugged before smirking and saying, "Yeah, none of my business what diseases you may be passing on." Haru's eyes flashed insanely and soon Kyou was underneath him dodging wild punches. "I was just kidding you, moron, calm down will you. I was just annoyed that you got a girl before me."

Haru's anger subsided into lust and he leaned down and kissed Kyou roughly. Kyou kissed him back pushing Rin to his subconscious. It was Haru's responsibility to stay faithful to his girlfriend. Besides, what the two of them did together didn't really matter. Haru's hand slid over the front of Kyou's cargo pants. "Want me to show you something?" he asked shyly. He was gray again and the glint in his eyes sent a pleasant shiver down Kyou's spine.

"Sure," he answered nervously. Haru reached for the front of his pants and began unclasping them. Kyou's eyes widened because everything up to that point had been over the clothes. "What are you doing?" Kyou gasped as Haru's tongue flicked across him.

Soon he was panting and gasping with his fingers wound tightly in Haru's hair.

At the last minute Kyou bit his own hand to keep from calling out. He looked down to see Haru watching him with interest.

When it was over, instead of feeling the usual sleepiness and satisfaction, Kyou felt sick and ashamed that he had allowed Haru to do something so intimate with him.

Haru's eyes had returned to normal and he was smiling softly at his cousin. He slid up and wrapped his arms around Kyou's waist. Kyou pushed him away, taking his frustration and confusion out on Haru. "What was _that?_" he asked shakily.

"A blow job," Haru answered simply. "Like it?"

Kyou glared. "Just don't do it again. Ever. It was weird." He fully expected Haru to go black on him. He would have preferred it to the hurt which passed through Haru's expression.

Haru straightened his shoulders and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Go back to Rin."

Haru stood shaking his head. "At least she's mature. I don't think we should play anymore."

Kyou winced not sure if he was happy to see him go. That's when he realized that he had done nothing for Haru in return.

He caught up to him next to a small garden. "You're going the wrong way, bozo," he called, glancing at the garden with wonder. How had it gotten there?

Haru turned back his eyes angry but shimmered with tears. "I should harvest some of these leeks and shove them up your…"

Kyou grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him while sliding his hand down the front of Haru's pants. They had rarely spoken of Rin after that day, and Kyou had taken back his words, eventually begging Haru for a repeat of what had happened under the tree.

000

Now as he watched Yuki and Haru asleep in each other's arms, he realized that this was just the same thing. Only now it seemed that Yuki was the other in Haru's life. Kyou didn't want Haru to himself, but the idea of sharing with Yuki made him sick. He had always known how Haru felt about the rat, but he never in a million years would believe that Yuki could love him back.

Yuki's eyes were opened and he was staring at Haru with a misty expression. Kyou watched as he kissed the cow lovingly on the forehead. Somehow things had definitely changed.

TBC


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Sexual situations between three men (eventually I promise).**

**A/N: This chapter was tough for me (I started it differently three times). I really appreciated everyone's feedback. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Gray Haru**

**III**

"Get out of my way, you damn rat!" Kyou demanded as he jabbed Yuki in the ribs with his elbow.

"You don't have to look in the mirror to brush your teeth, stupid cat," Yuki replied before pushing Kyou to the floor of their small bathroom. It had been a week since they had moved in together, and for the most part they had stayed out of each other's way. Now that it was their first day of school they had found themselves fighting over everything including how early Kyou set his alarm clock. Yuki was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't have been better off with Akito.

Yuki poured himself a bowl of cereal and went to the fridge. He definitely wasn't awake enough to deal with Kyou. He opened the door of the rundown appliance only to be knocked out of the way by Kyou who grabbed at the milk.

"Hey!" Yuki scowled at his cousin. "I need that." He clutched the milk carton.

"Too bad, loser. I got it first. You can just wait until I'm done with it. If there's any left," Kyou added viciously.

"No, stupid cat, my cereal is ready, so I'll pour my milk while you pour your cereal, and then you can have it after me." Yuki spoke slowly although he knew there was no sense in trying to reason with his cousin.

"Never," Kyou hissed. Both gripped the carton tighter crushing it and causing milk to splatter themselves and the kitchen.

"Arrgh, why are you such an idiot?" Yuki yelled as the two of them hastily threw towels on the floor.

"Me?" Kyou spat indignantly. "Me, the idiot?" You're the one who wouldn't let go."

"Just shut up or we'll be late."

"You shut up!"

"No, you! Ugh, we're acting like a couple of children." Yuki's head was starting to pound.

"You're acting like a child, rat."

Yuki shrugged before stripping off his milk splattered shirt and throwing it in the bedroom. Both he and Kyou had milk in their hair.

"Don't you dare try to take your shower before me. I'm first!" Kyou ran toward the bathroom and jumped in the shower fully clothed. "I'm first."

Yuki rolled his eyes, removed his pants and boxers, and hopped in with him laughing when he noticed that Kyou's shirt button was caught in his hair. He turned the shower on full blast, soaking Kyou clothes and all.

"You bastard!" Kyou yelped stepping out of the spray and removing his clothing. Surprisingly he was blissfully silent for a time.

Yuki found his eyes drawn to Kyou's muscular body and blushed. He had seen his cousin naked many times post-transformation, but it was different being this close. He wondered what it would be like to be with a man. He could never be with the woman he wanted, so could a man be a suitable substitute?

"Stop staring," Kyou said as he lifted Yuki's chin with his hand, forcing him to look into Kyou's eyes. "I'm not Haru, and I'm not some weirdo like you."

Yuki felt his cheeks grow hot. "Don't flatter yourself. If I was staring, it was only because I couldn't tell if you had one."

"I'll wait until we're dressed to kick your ass, otherwise you might like it too much."

"Whatever," Yuki sighed, hating himself for finding Kyou attractive. The attraction had begin around the time Tohru had arrived and had further developed when he had realized that Tohru was in love with them both. When he looked at the cat through Tohru's eyes, he found many qualities that he wanted to possess.

The cat and the rat didn't speak as they made their way to school.

* * *

Kyou wasn't sure what to make of his feelings as he watched Yuki and Haru look at each other lovingly across the table. Haru had come to stay a few nights and had brought them some take out. Kyou picked at the food listlessly. Why should he care if the two of them wanted to fall in love? It wasn't any of his concern. 

"Is the fried rice good, Yuki? Would you like some of my chicken?" Haru held out his chopsticks to Yuki's lips. Yuki looked at Kyou uncomfortably.

"I think I'm going to puke," Kyou growled before retreating to the roof.

Once on the roof he finally had some time to think. Why did it bother him that Yuki and Haru had been spending so much time talking on the phone and hanging out? Was it because somehow he felt as though he was losing to Yuki like always? He wondered why Haru wanted to be with Yuki instead of him. What about the rat was so damn appealing?

"I thought you'd be here," Haru told him.

"Go away." Kyou turned onto his stomach and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "You're the last person I want to see right now."

"I doubt that," Haru replied with a smirk. "Shigure and Ayame just got here."

Kyou groaned. He had forgot they were coming.

Haru moved so that he was sitting in front of Kyou.

"Go away," Kyou repeated his earlier request. "I'm not going to jack you off when they're here, and since that's all you want me for, just go away."

"Are you really mad about me and Yuki?" Haru's eyes held concern.

"No…maybe…I don't know," Kyou answered. "I just can't stand the thought of you thinking of him when we…"

"I don't," Haru answered honestly. "You're not him, and he's not you. Just like neither of you will ever be Rin."

Kyou raised an eyebrow. "One person was never enough for you."

Haru shrugged. "I never lie about it."

"So you've told the rat all about us?" Kyou was appalled at the thought.

Haru flushed. "No, but he hasn't asked either. I don't see why you care. You never cared when I was screwing Rin."

Kyou felt his anger rising. "As you may recall, I did care. We had a fight over it."

Haru smiled. "We should fight like that about Yuki."

Kyou felt his body heat up at the memory of the fight. "Never again."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to swap fluids with that damn rat and that's final!"

"Well, then I guess my dreams of using the two of you for inspiration for an adult novel are shattered," Shigure said with a laugh.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I'd always hoped you'd be the one to make my brother a man," Ayame gushed. "The two of you together are quite fetching."

"Nice roof you've got here," Shigure commented coming toward them. "Though I am confused, Haa-chan, Why are you trying to get Yuki and Kyou to exchange fluids?"

"I always thought that you wanted my delectable little brother all to yourself. Mind you, not that I blame you; he's quite a delightful little bitch."

Haru's face was bright red.

Kyou glared at Ayame. "Nobody could play bitch to you."

Ayame puckered his lips in a pouty fashion before his eyes narrowed, and he said, "Someday, my pet, I'll make you swallow those words as well as swallow my…"

"Well!" Shigure interrupted loudly. "We're off to see Tohru. You remember Aaya, the play at her school. All girl's cast. Too bad our flower will only be part of the audience. Just thought we'd say hello. Yuki said you wouldn't be coming with us."

Kyou shook his head. They had been trading off invitations with Tohru since they hadn't been getting along at all. Kyou was glad that his turn wasn't this time. He couldn't stand Ayame for a night.

"Are you coming, Haru?" Ayame asked.

Haru also shook his head.

"You should go," Kyou told him after they had left.

"I'd rather come." Haru's eyes were fogging between white and black.

"I'm not just some whore to tide you over until your soul mate's ready."

"I don't believe in soul mates." Haru leaned in to kiss him.

"Yuck! Don't. I know where your lips have been."

"I've been kissing Yuki for a long time now," Haru whispered before pressing their lips together. "That's why you like kissing me so much. Can you taste him?"

Kyou wanted to resist, but black Haru knew exactly what to do and soon Kyou was moaning his cousin's name and begging for release while Haru teased him with his mouth.

"Just like that," Kyou moaned. "No, don't stop." He pulled at Haru's hair when the cow suddenly released him. "Why'd you stop?"

Black Haru licked his lips slowly. "This mouth has kissed Yuki. You probably don't want me to continue."

"Fuck you," Kyou emitted still breathing hard and feeling uncomfortable.

"Gladly, if you'll let me."

"You can be such a creep. What do you want?"

"I want you to beg me for it and stop worrying about what I do with Yuki. It's my own damn business unless you want to be my girlfriend or something."

Kyou shook his head no.

"So beg," Black Haru commanded.

Kyou punched Haru in the mouth.

* * *

Yuki sighted as he entered the apartment. His time with Tohru had been completely ruined by his brother and Shigure. Ayame had spent the whole play whining that he was bored, while Shigure had made several tasteless remarks to any girls who happened to walk by them during intermission. Tohru had even flushed at a few of the comments giving apologetic smiles to her fellow classmates and their friends and family. 

What had ruined his time the most was Tohru's obvious sadness. He had pulled her aside after the play. "Is something wrong Miss Honda?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all. I just wish Kyo-kun was here too. I just really miss the three of us spending time together. You're always busy at different times. I guess things really have changed."

"I'm sorry," Yuki mumbled at his hands, feeling guilty about the fact that _taking turns_ had been his idea.

"It's not your fault," Tohru said kicking the ground with her toe. "Mom always said that things can't ever stay the same. If things didn't change life would become boring, but still knowing that, I do miss hanging out just the three of us." Her eyes misted. "I guess that just makes me selfish."

"Listen, Tohru. Come over to our place next Sunday. We'll make you dinner and then the three of us can go for a walk."

Tohru had been so happy that she had transformed him into a rat. Luckily no one was around.

Now he was surprised to find Kyou in the living room with an icepack to his face. "Where's Haru?" Yuki asked.

"He went home," Kyou announced scathingly.

Yuki tried to suppress the feeling of disappointment which washed over him. He had been looking forward to sleeping next to Haru. He loved the warmth of his body and the sensations of his kisses. "Did you two have a fight?" he asked surveying Kyou's bruised face and battered knuckles.

"No I fell down the stairs," Kyou answered sarcastically.

"He was probably just standing up for me," Yuki said without sympathy.

"Why do you always think it's all about you, you asshole?" Kyou screamed. "Why _is _it always about you?" Kyou went to their room and slammed the door leaving Yuki in confused silence.

* * *

Kyou awoke the next morning feeling completely miserable. He was dizzy and stuffy and his whole body was hurting as well as his bruised cheek. What hurt the worst was his pride. He should have stood up better to Haru. 

After they had exchanged punches for a while, the two of them had ended up rolling around on top of each other, grinding their hips together until both had found angry release.

Haru had been _gray_ when he had asked. "Can you really give this up, Kyou?"

Kyou had merely nodded and asked him to leave. The truth was that he didn't want to give it up, but he couldn't stand the thought of being used as a stand in for Yuki or even worse being ditched by Haru when their relationship became stronger.

Kyou suddenly sneezed.

"You should take some medicine," Yuki told him. "There's lots of stuff going around."

Kyou glared at him. "I'm not a pussy."

Yuki shrugged. "Suit yourself. We're making dinner for Tohru on Sunday, so you better not be sick by then."

"I thought we were taking turns."

"I changed my mind."

"You're not my damned boss!"

"See you tonight," Yuki said with a smile meant to piss him off.

"I'll be out late," Kyou answered.

* * *

Yuki was pleasantly surprised to find Haru waiting outside his last class also sporting a few scrapes and bruises. He felt his heart rate increase slightly at the sight of his cousin. Since realizing his own feelings, being around Haru made him nervous. 

They spent some time drinking tea at a small café. Yuki decided that it was time to be open with Haru. "I like you," he announced catching Haru off guard. "A lot."

"What about Tohru?"

"I love Tohru, but…well, it's complicated." Yuki couldn't tell Haru about the promise. "Besides, I could ask you, what about Rin?"

"True," Haru responded. "You know how I feel about you. Now what do you want to do about it." Haru's eyes held an obvious invitation.

Yuki nodded wanting to experience all that Haru offered.

They walked quickly back to the apartment, Yuki practically dragging Haru by the hand. He was hoping to alleviate nineteen years of sexual frustration. They were both relieved to find the apartment empty.

"Where's Kyou?" Haru asked glancing around the bedroom.

Yuki looked with disgust at the pile of clothes on the floor by Kyou's bed. The cat was an absolute slob. "He's pissed at me, so who knows when he'll get back." Yuki was suddenly uneasy. "He could be on the roof. He could come home anytime."

Haru smiled wolfishly, his eyes already straying from white to _gray_. "That's why doors have locks," he informed him as he secured the bedroom door. "If he comes back, he can just wonder."

Yuki didn't like that idea, but soon found himself on the bed beneath Haru. They just kissed for a long time each slowly exploring the other's mouth lovingly. Yuki moaned as Haru slid his tongue along the back of his teeth and made patterns on the roof of him mouth. Yuki sucked on Haru's tongue experimentally and loved the reaction when he bit softly on his cousin's lower lip.

"I'm so going to make you come," Haru moaned, now more black than white.

"Then do it," Yuki whispered, kissing his collar bone. He gasped as Haru put his hand down his pants and it was over in less then a minute. He felt as if his body had shattered and he knew he had called Haru's name though it seemed a vague memory.

Haru chuckled before saying, "That was only supposed to be a warm up."

Yuki flushed before groping clumsily at Haru's arousal. He hoped Haru wouldn't mind. It was kind of a learning experience for both of them. Yuki knew that Haru was very experienced when it came to women, but when it came to men they were both on more equal footing.

"I want to be inside you," Haru moaned. "Can I?"

"Yes," Yuki gasped as Haru's fingers found him.

"No," another voice moaned, punctuated by a sneeze. "No, I can't take it anymore." The voice sounded weak, pathetic, and more than a little distressed.

Yuki pushed Haru off of him and looked around. Haru glowered before going to the pile of clothes and lifting up the discarded pants and shirt. Yuki gasped. An orange cat was left helpless on the floor.

"You transformed so you could spy on us, you freak!" Black Haru shouted looming about Kyou with his fly unbuttoned and a part of his anatomy hanging out.

"Like I'd want to be here for this." Kyou's tone was flat. "And since when can I transform at will?"

Yuki quickly pulled up his pants.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Haru demanded.

"Guess I passed out before making it to the bed and when I woke up…" The small cat shuddered violently. "Sorry for ruining your fun."

Yuki covered his face. "This is so embarrassing."

"Yeah," Kyou agreed. "I'm embarrassed for you. You came way too fast. Build up some stamina."

Yuki refrained from hitting Kyou only because he was sick.

"Don't you dare make fun of him, you bastard!" Black Haru boomed. "Your first time, you came even faster."

"Oh, don't even try to compare the two, asshole. I was only in junior high."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki could feel fear creeping in.

"Nothing," Kyou snapped in a way that said it wasn't _nothing_.

"Now see what you've done!" Black Haru made a move to stomp on Kyou, but Yuki threw himself off the bed and fell between Haru and Kyou just in time to be kicked in the back.

Yuki knew it was no good reprimanding Haru when he was black. "What are you two talking about?"

"In the past we messed around, so what," Haru informed him.

"So last night counts as the past?" Kyou snarled.

"Shut up!" Haru tried to grab the cat, but Yuki clutched him to his breast only to feel claws digging into his chest.

"Let me at him," Kyou hissed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Haru shot back.

"Haru, get the fuck out!" Yuki shouted causing Kyou to go still in his arms, and Haru to turn suddenly white. "Leave!"

"I'm so sorry," Haru said softly before leaving the room. "Both of you," he added from the doorway.

Kyou went limp in Yuki's arms causing him to remember how sick he was. He would try to sort everything out later. Now his first concern was Kyou's health. Mostly for Tohru, but also because a part of him did care for Kyou's well being. He wrapped the cat in a small blanket and carried him like a baby over to the freezer. Kyou was too weak to protest.

"Are you going to kick my ass now?" Kyou asked groggily.

"No," Yuki replied as he offered the cat an ice chip. Kyou licked at it thankfully his sandpaper tongue occasionally flicking Yuki's fingers. "I'm going to nurse you back to health now, then I'm going to kick your ass."

TBC


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Sexual situations between three men (eventually).

A/N: It's getting there. Thank you all so much for the feedback. Please review.

Gray Haru

IV

"This is so humiliating," Kyou growled as Yuki shoved another eyedropper full of the disgusting medicine down his throat. He was still in cat form and wrapped in a blanket being cradled like a baby in Yuki's lap. He was sure life couldn't get any worse.

"Quit fighting me," Yuki said softly as Kyou sputtered and choked on the bitter liquid. "Hatori said it was the best way to get your fever down."

Hatori had called within an hour of Haru's departure. The fact that Haru was worried about him did little to abate his disgust over the fiasco that had occurred before. Kyou hated the fact that Yuki now knew his dirty little secret, and Kyou could never pretend.

But when he looked up at Yuki's pensive expression, he couldn't help but almost feel sorry for his rival. Yuki had to be more mortified than he was because Kyou knew what the rat had been willing to give to Haru.

Kyou felt himself relaxing in Yuki's arms. Despite the embarrassment, being held felt kind of nice. He sighed contentedly as he began drifting off to sleep. Suddenly he transformed back and found himself naked on Yuki's lap. He wanted to jump off but he was weak, and Yuki had tightened his arms to keep him from falling to the floor. Now their faces were mere inches apart, and the look in Yuki's eyes confused him. Yuki flushed slightly and the two of them stared awkwardly for a moment before Yuki rose and carried Kyou to the bedroom.

"I can walk, you damn rat," Kyou protested weakly.

Yuki ignored him as he placed him tenderly on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Kyou was amazed by Yuki's kindness, especially after what had happened earlier. It made him feel guilty even though he wasn't the one who had been misleading Yuki.

"I guess we both want the same person again," Yuki said softly as he sat next to Kyou and felt his head to see if the fever had broke.

"Who said I wanted him. Maybe I'm just having a good time. Maybe anyone would do."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "For two people who hate each other, we sure seem to have the same taste."

Kyou flushed as Yuki subconsciously stroked the wisps of hair on his forehead. "I do hate you," Kyou hissed, "so you can stop caressing me now."

Yuki's hand stopped suddenly. He stared at Kyou for a moment before his features broke into a radiant smile. "Wouldn't that make him jealous."

"What?" Kyou snapped impatiently. Yuki's hand was still in his hair, but he didn't brush it away.

"If I were caressing you."

"Oh, great. So I start off being used as a substitute _for_ you, and now I get to be used _by_ you." But for some reason Kyou's heart beat faster at the thought.

"Don't you want to give him a taste of his own medicine?"

Kyou shrugged. "I don't really care. You can have him if you want. He always liked you better anyway." Kyou fought to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "It doesn't have to be like it is with Tohru."

They both sighed remembering the decision they had made when they heard a sharp knock on the door.

Kyou smiled when he heard Tohru's voice as she chattered worriedly to Yuki at the front door. His smile quickly turned to a scowl when she entered the room with a streaming bowl of what was obviously leeks.

"I was so worried when I heard you were sick!" Tohru exclaimed bringing the dreaded bowl closer. "I know you won't like them, but they're good for you."

000

Yuki smiled as he watched Kyou choke down the leeks Tohru was feeding him, love mixed with annoyance in his cousin's eyes.

They had talked about their feelings for Tohru the summer before their senior year and it had been the deepest conversation the two of them had shared.

"She can't choose," Yuki had said softly after Tohru had rejected yet another of his understated advances.

Kyou had merely shrugged and kicked the ground. "Hell, what choice is there: a _prince_ or a _monster_." Kyou's eyes narrowed with contempt.

Yuki had flinched. He felt somehow responsible for Kyou's insecurities even though it wasn't his fault that he had been born the rat or that Kyou was the cat, and he had always wondered if Kyou would take off now that Tohru had seen him in his true form. "You know she doesn't see you that way," Yuki had answered. "She loves you both."

Kyou had shrugged. "What does it matter. You know where he'll put me after graduation. I have no right to love her."

"Like I do," Yuki had replied. "You know how Akito feels about me." He had flushed at this admission. "I can't be with her, who knows what he'd do if I were."

They had stayed in silence for a long while before Kyou finally said. "What's wrong with leaving it how it is? Until the curse is broken or…" Yuki knew Kyou was thinking of Akito's death.

Yuki nodded in agreement, telling himself it was in everyone's best interest, but a secret part of him knew that Tohru would probably choose Kyou.

"But once I'm out of my cage, you better be ready to fight me for her, you damn rat."

"Hmmph. I can't wait to see your idea of wooing, stupid cat. You'll probably punch her or something."

They had ended the conversation swinging at one another.

They had spent their senior year as an inseparable trio both spending time with Tohru each holding one of her hands. Yuki had watched them sit close, Tohru carefully kiss Kyou's cheek to keep him from transforming, and Tohru always looking at him with love. He had not been jealous because She always did the same to him.

Now as he watched her feeding Kyou her eyes full of love, Yuki realized his anger toward Kyou and Haru was unnecessary.

"I'm not jealous." He didn't realize he had spoken aloud or notice Kyou's puzzled expression.

* * *

Kyou glanced from the immaculate kitchen to Yuki. "Didn't we say we weren't going to let her clean up?" he accused. Their night of cooking dinner for Tohru had turned into Tohru coming over and finding them fighting in the kitchen and finishing up the cooking herself. 

"I didn't see you helping me to stop her," Yuki replied with a slight smile. "It seems to make her happy to take care of us again."

Kyou smiled slightly in return. Tohru had spent the whole dinner fretting about each of the family members in turn and forcing Kyou to assure her that he really wasn't sick anymore and asking him if he was sure he didn't need more leeks. She had left more happy than when she had arrived, which gave Kyou a warm feeling.

It had been less than a week since he had transformed and been discovered under the pile of clothes; neither he nor Yuki had spoken to the cow.

"Should we call him?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Haru?"

Yuki nodded.

"Aren't you still mad?" Kyou leaned up against the counter.

Yuki shook his head. "I think I finally understand now. It's the same with Haru as it is with Miss Honda."

Kyou felt anger rise and the familiar annoyance with the fact that Yuki wouldn't just call the girl by her damn name. "I highly doubt that _Tohru_ would use us for our bodies."

"That's not what I meant, idiot. I meant that it doesn't bother me. I'm used to sharing with you." Yuki stared directly into Kyou's eyes.

Kyou quickly turned away, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, maybe it bothers me."

Yuki appeared thoughtful. "Maybe, but what about it bothers you?"

"I don't want to lose to you!" Kyou admitted before he could stop himself.

Yuki stared at him for a moment before emitting a low cruel chuckle. "I would think you'd be used to it by now."

"I hate you!" Kyou yelled before lunging at Yuki in a blind rage. And at that moment he truly did. He hated him for being the rat, he hated him for all the lost fights, and he especially hated him for being so nice to him when he was sick and when he had transformed into a monster before Tohru. Kyou barely had time to realize that he didn't hate him for his relationship with Tohru or Haru before his body slammed into Yuki's and he struck him with fury.

Yuki allowed it for a moment before he slammed his cousin against the refrigerator, grabbing one of his wrists as he whispered, "I don't really hate you, Kyou."

Kyou was startled by a hardness digging into his hip and even more startled that he was reacting to it. He knew he shouldn't be surprised as fighting had almost always been a part of Haru and his foreplay, and he had occasionally been aroused while sparring with Yuki. Kyou kicked Yuki's legs out from under him, and the two of them fell to the kitchen floor, a heap of entangled limbs. Kyou felt himself becoming more and more excited. Yuki obviously wanted him. "What's wrong, you damn rat, losing your touch?" Kyou asked after he had pinned his cousin to the floor positioning himself between Yuki's legs. He shifted torturously causing Yuki to let out a moan.

Kyou continued to move against Yuki enjoying the friction and the lost look in his rival's eyes. Yuki suddenly gasped, and Kyou watched the obvious signs of release with relish. He felt that he had finally won.

"Kyou," Yuki gasped, lifting his head as his lips sought Kyou's mouth.

Kyou pulled away, denying Yuki what he wanted for the time being, and said shakily, "You still really need to work on your stamina."

Yuki growled before flipping them so that he was on top of his cousin and pressed his mouth to Kyou's angrily. Kyou kissed him back with an equal intensity and breathed in deeply when he felt Yuki's hand fumbling with his zipper and sliding demandingly into his pants. Kyou slid his tongue across Yuki's lips and noticed that Yuki was using his free hand to slide down Kyou's pants. Kyou growled and bit his lip a little too hard.

Yuki suddenly reached behind Kyou and yanked open a low cupboard, knocking it against Kyou's shoulder. "Watch it, bastard," Kyou hissed, for a moment not comprehending why Yuki would want to get to the cooking oil at a time like this. As realization dawned he went deathly still. "What are you doing?" he asked as Yuki opened the bottle. He then forgot all else as Yuki used his fighters to imitate what Haru had done to him on the bed before Kyou was discovered.

"I may not have stamina, you stupid cat," Yuki panted. "But I have an excellent recovery time."

000

Kyou had felt that he was outside himself for the entire time that Yuki was inside him. Each thrust was an explosion of both pleasure and pain which quickly brought him to climax, but best of all Kyou had felt true power. Power that he knew he wouldn't have felt had he been on the other end of it. He had laughed breathily in the moments following their encounter.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked with concern.

Kyou shrugged in response. It was a question that he wasn't sure he could answer. He had already went through the questioning his sexuality crap with Haru, but this was Yuki, the rat, his eternal rival. He felt both disgust and exhilaration; he felt both an owner and the owned. It was quite perplexing.

Yuki shrugged at Kyou's silence. They were laying slightly apart and only their pinky fingers were touching. Yuki tapped Kyou's tentatively before both jumped at the sound of the phone. Neither moved and listened to five more rings before the machine picked up and Haru's voice spoke. "Kyou? Yuki? If you're there pick up… I just wanted to say sorry. I need to talk to you both. Please call back."

"Should we call him?" Yuki asked when the machine clicked off.

"You go ahead," Kyou answered surprised by his pleasure at hearing Haru's voice. "I'll try not to get jealous."

TBC

I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter. I'd be interested in your opinions. Thanks for reading!


	5. V

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.Warning: Sexual situations between three men (eventually).A/N: It's getting there. Thank you all so much for the feedback. Please review.**

**Gray Haru**

**V**

As Yuki hung up the phone, he couldn't help but wonder what had come over himself and Kyou. Haru had been surprised to hear from him; their conversation had been brief, and it had been decided that Haru would come over the next day. Kyou hadn't moved from his position on the floor and was regarding Yuki with a bemused expression.

Yuki wondered if he should lay down on the tile and cuddle with him. He wasn't sure what the etiquette was for the aftermath of screwing one's rival, but now that he thought about it, Yuki realized that it probably didn't include jumping up and calling the guy you had been making out with the week before. "He's coming over tomorrow," Yuki announced.

"Great," Kyou replied, wincing as he sat up. "You two gonna kiss and make up?"

Yuki shrugged not sure that it was so bad that he wanted to make up with Haru. "Are you feeling okay?" Yuki reached out a hand to help his cousin up, but Kyou snarled and struggled to his fee unaided.

"I guess you got what you wanted. He'll be really jealous when he finds out about us," Kyou said sulkily.

Yuki stared at his cousin. "You are such an imbecile. If you think that I would go that far just to make someone jealous…"

Kyou stretched and gazed at Yuki for a moment before going into the bathroom. Soon Yuki heard running water and went to join him. Although he hadn't been with Kyou to make Haru jealous, the truth was that he had thought of Haru during the encounter. He wondered what it would have been like to be beneath him. He wondered what Kyou looked like when he came for Haru. He wondered what Haru would think if he was watching.

He slipped into the shower; Kyou was standing facing the spray. Yuki slid his hand up the cat's side.

"Stop it, asshole, that tickles," Kyou snapped.

Yuki traced a finger along his ribcage.

"I said stop it, damn rat, or I'll kick your scrawny ass!" Kyou turned suddenly.

Yuki tried to keep the hurt form his expression. He had only wanted to touch him.

Kyou stared at him for a moment. "Listen, don't look at me like some lovesick rat. If you think I'll be nice to you just because you got me off, then you should see me and Haru when we go at it."

Yuki bit his lip. "Actually…I'd like that."

Kyou laughed before pulling him into a rough kiss.

000

Kyou almost felt sorry for Haru as he sat across from them and tried to stutter through an obviously thought out speech. The three of them were seated cross-legged on the floor.

"…sometimes I just don't think before I do things…" Kyou was only half paying attention to Haru's ramblings. He made eye contact with Yuki, and the two of them shared a secret smile. They had each went to their own beds after giving each other manual release in the shower, and Kyou had stayed awake for a long while trying to sort it all out. What did he feel for Yuki, Tohru, and Haru?

"Kyou?" Yuki's voice had called tentatively, "Are you awake?"

Kyou had debated staying silent before answering, "Yeah."

"Did it hurt too much?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Are you sorry it happened?"

"I guess not," Kyou answered amazed that he really wasn't. "Why is someone missing his virginity?"

"It's not like you had ever…" Yuki was silent for a moment. "Right? Did you and Haru ever…"

"Not technically," Kyou answered. "Black Haru. Ouch!"

"You have a point. I'd want him to be white…no…_gray_."

Kyou's breath caught. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd want him _gray_. The way he is when he's torn between his two sides, like when we've been kissing for too long."

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who always thought of him as _gray. _It's the way he is after he comes." Kyou knew he sounded ridiculously pissed.

"It's not like you own the term."

"Well, I thought of it first."

"It's not exactly ingenious. If you mix white and black you get gray."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, asshole."

"Then don't talk like you're stupid."

"Don't make me attack you," Kyou snarled.

"I'd like that, but I think I'm too tired," Yuki answered almost apologetically punctuating it with a yawn.

Kyou let out a long sigh. "Goodnight, jerk."

"Goodnight, darling," Yuki had answered in a sickening tone.

Kyou was now surprised by the fact that for once in his life he was in the same room as both Yuki and Haru and didn't feel awkward or insecure. He wanted them both. So what? He was also perfectly aware of what Yuki wanted, so the only person in question was Haru.

"I care about you both," Haru was telling them. "It took me so long to call because I wanted to make a decision first, but I cant. Yuki, you are my first love, but Kyou you're my best friend. So I decided it would be best if I was just friends with you both because I can't choose." Haru was quiet for a moment.

Kyou felt a wave of elation. Haru didn't want Yuki more; he hadn't come in second place.

"I'm sorry," Haru said miserably. "I can only hope that you both want to be friends with me because I can't stand the thought of losing either of you."

000

Yuki stared at Haru for a moment. He had been relieved by Haru's admission. Kyou would have been insufferable if Haru had said he wanted Yuki, and Yuki would have been heartbroken if his younger cousin had chose Kyou. It was perfect and now the cow was in for a surprise.

Yuki shook his head. "I don't want to _just_ be your friend."

Haru was stricken.

Kyou gazed at Yuki in understanding. "Me either."

"Oh," Haru sounded small. "Okay." He stood to leave. Yuki and Kyou stood also. "I'll just get out of your way."

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," Yuki said as he approached Haru and kissed his stunned cousin suddenly on the mouth. Haru was too shocked to return the kiss, but Yuki took the opportunity to run his tongue along his lips.

Yuki pulled away after a moment and Kyou slid his head between them and kissed Haru fiercely. Yuki had never seen them kiss and felt an immediate stirring at the sight of their mouths open and probing.

When Kyou pulled away, Haru stepped back quickly his face flushed and his demeanor already shifting to gray. "What the hell?"

"You don't have to choose," Yuki said softly. "You can have us both."

"On one condition." Kyou put his arm around Yuki. "Only if you don't mind sharing." Yuki gasped when Kyou tilted his chin and met his lips hungrily. Yuki opened his eyes so that he could watch Haru watch them kiss. Haru had changed to black.

"Something wrong, Haru?" Yuki asked not completely breaking contact with Kyou's mouth. Kyou purred and slid a hand up his shirt caressing his chest muscles. Yuki trailed a finger up and down Kyou's zipper.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Black Haru boomed. "What happened between you two?"

Kyou traced his mouth along Yuki's jaw as he said, "Oh, Yuki fucked me last night. Right there on the kitchen floor."

"Right before you called, actually," Yuki added fumbling with his cousin's pants button.

Haru let out a roar of fury before overturning the lamp and kicking the wall several times. Yuki really hoped the neighbors wouldn't call the police.

"Do you have a problem with it, or something?" Kyou asked with a smirk as he traced Yuki's belly button.

"Mmmn," Yuki moaned. "Someone's being a hypocrite."

"You're the hypocrites, you bastards! You get all pissy with me because I'm messing with you both. You actually made me feel guilty you assholes. I groveled like a pussy! You are so going to pay."

Yuki caught a glint in Kyou's eye as he said. "So lets fight. We'll see how you handle two on one."

"I'm not surprised you were the uke, so I guess you are a queer," Haru snarled back.

Yuki watched them tackle one another and Kyou pull Haru into the bedroom, motioning with his head that Yuki should follow.

Yuki helped Kyou undress their younger cousin and had kissed Haru as Kyou prepared him and then pushed against him causing Haru to gasp with pain. Yuki held Haru's hips steady aroused by the passion in their eyes as he kissed each of them in turn. Haru sucking on his collar bone while he kissed Kyou. Kyou's hand working between Haru and Yuki.

Haru fumbled with Yuki's pants before gasping, "Sit on the bed."

"What are you doing?" Yuki gasped when Haru bent and took him in his mouth.

Haru stopped and said, "I'm disappointed in you, Kyou," before resuming.

"Shut up, idiot," Kyou hissed lost in passion. All three seemed to convulse simultaneously before resting in a tangle on the twin bed. By the end of the night they had tried several combinations, and Yuki was no longer a virgin in any respect. They ended up on the floor between the two beds wrapped together, taking turns kissing.

"What I always wanted," gray Haru said as he watched them kiss over him. Yuki kissed him softly in response before watching Kyou do the same. "There're only two things that could make this better: Rin…and Tohru," Haru added before bracing himself to be attacked.

* * *

**_Eight Months Later_**

Kyou scowled over at Yuki and Haru who were leaning over the railing as they talked animatedly. Kyou had come to the roof for some solitude. It seemed neither knew what it meant to give him his space.

He looked over the full moon illuminated them perfectly, and he could clearly see Yuki's hand on the small of Haru's back, and Haru lean in to kiss Yuki on the cheek. Yuki whispered something in Haru's ear which Kyou imagined was his undying love.

"Gross! Go back down to the apartment if you want to be all mushy. This area isn't for snuggling," Kyou announced. The two turned to face him, and Yuki put his head on Haru's shoulder and Haru nuzzled into his hair. Kyou had never told them how hot it made him to see them like that or how cute he thought they were together, but somehow the bastards knew.

They kissed each other tenderly for a moment before crossing the roof and flopping down on either side of Kyou.

"Someone need a little love?" Gray Haru asked purposefully trying to provoke Kyou.

Yuki leaned over and kissed behind his ear. "We wouldn't leave out our precious uke." He stroked Kyou's cheek with his hand.

Kyou scowled. "Knock it off, you damn rat. Don't act like you've never been under me. Both of you have," he added smacking Haru's hand as it snaked up his thigh.

"But neither of us are as pretty when we come," Haru quipped.

"That's it!" Kyou found himself on top of Haru and they wrestled for a moment to remove each other's clothes before Kyou pulled him into his lap and showed him that he wasn't the only one who liked to receive. Yuki stayed where he was and watched for a moment his eyes glazed with desire. Kyou stared into his eyes as he and Haru moved together. They all enjoyed playing the voyeur at times and would even create situations for the third party to walk in on. Soon Haru would be moving in with them to go to the same school, and Kyou wondered how any of them would pass their classes.

Yuki finally came over and straddled Haru, kissing him lingeringly before leaning over his shoulder and capturing Kyou's mouth. Kyou's body shuddered with release. He wasn't completely comfortable with the situation, but there was no way in hell he'd give it up.

"Oh, My!" Ayame's voice came from behind him. Yuki's eyes were closed so he hadn't been able to warn them of the trio's arrival. Kyou's stomach dropped in horror. How could they always be so sneaky?

"I guess that swapping fluids comment makes sense now." Shigure's voice was cheerful. "And why Haru's been practically living here. Are you okay Haa-san?"

Kyou turned to see Hatori puking over the railing. The three of them pulled apart quickly throwing their clothes over their laps.

"What are you three perverts doing here?" Black Haru asked angrily.

"We were privy to an all girls' production of _Cyrano de Bergerac _at the flower's school. Little did we know that a much more interesting love triangle was going on here," Shigure replied.

Ayame giggled. "I hope you all appreciate how lucky you are. We never could quite talk 'tori into it. We'll have to tell you the story sometime."

"That's quite enough Aaya," Hatori snapped, wiping his mouth and fishing for a cigarette.

Shigure beamed. "We'll be by again. At a more convenient time."

Ayame flashed them a gaze of pure lust before following Shigure and Hatori down the stairs.

Kyou watched them leave. "If you had left me alone like I wanted…"

"Don't you dare blame this on us," Yuki spat, "you definitely played your part in this."

"Whatever, ass, if you two would stop tempting me by making out all the time, then we'd only do it safely behind locked doors."

"Behind locked doors. What the hell are you talking about, stupid cat? You're the one who got us both off on the subway," Yuki retorted.

Kyou flushed. "No one knew. You had coats on your laps."

"Just shut the hell up, you bastards!" Haru boomed.

"Are you black?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe. Who cares? All I know is that you both got me warmed up and you better damn well finish me."

Kyou found himself laughing along with Yuki, and as their bodies melted together, Kyou realized the relationship was a perfect mix of dark and light.

Complete

Thanks for reading. Please give your opinion of this fic. **It was a challenge to write.**


End file.
